Premium aircraft seating is expected to exhibit a quality feel as well as functionality. However, mechanisms that provide a quality feel do not necessarily lend themselves to all aspects of desired quality and vice versa.
It would be desirable to provide a premium armrest for aircraft seating having improved functionality.